thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Systems
'Overview' The Core Systems (Also known as "The Area", "The Sweet Spot","The Basket", or "The Galactic Cradle"), is the name given to the region of space in a 50 light year radius from Sol, encompassing all current UNC territory and colonies. The area was named specifically for its rich value and supply of materials and planets, a strength the UNC took advantage of during their long history of colonizing space. As a result of the importance of the Core Systems, the UNC, ARC, and UMER fought over control of the area from 2265 all the way to 2315, a period of 50 years. 'History' Almost immediately after the split of humanity in 2264, the 3 human factions saw the significant investment in having control over the CS, as the past years of cosmic study had determined there was a myriad of available resources and potential colonies in the area. As such, humanity wasted no time developing instruments of war to try and gain supreme control over the CS. At first, the 3 factions were more-or-less evenly matched in all theaters, however as time went on the UNMC continued to make greater and greater strides with their technology, eventually becoming so superior to the rebels that they were forced to retreat from the CS altogether, and wouldn't be seen in the region again until 2336. At the point of the Rebel Insurrection's end, the UNC had expanded out nearly to the 40 light year mark, although many systems were bypassed or simply not recognized as important as of yet. The CS would become a massive battleground for most of the next 1 and a half decades for the UNC, as they found themselves fighting against the terrorist organization known as EMPIRE, then were drawn into the Factions War just as the EMPIRE Campaign was at its end. Nevertheless, the UNC continued to colonize the CS even during these conflicts and by 2341 had reached a point of having a colony 50 light years away from Earth, holding star systems spread throughout the CS. Unfortunately, the UNC's control over the CS begun to be challenged in 2342 with the appearance of the mysterious and dangerous Exohumans, who officially attacked the UNC in October of 2345. The two sides would fight throughout the CS for many years after, struggling to gain dominance over the region while fighting against outright annihilation at the same time. 'Star Systems' The Core Systems are currently composed of 52 known UNC star systems. While not all of these systems have colonies or even any permanent human life at all, they are all of significant value to the UNC and are sworn to be defended to the end by every branch of the UNMC. Although more systems are always being investigated and considered, the colonization process has been significantly slowed in recent years due to the extreme threat of the Exohumans. UNC Systems: *Sol *Alpha Centauri *Alpha Canis Majoris (Sirius) *Epsilon Eridani *Alpha Canis Minoris (Procyon) *61 Cygni (Cygni) *Epsilon Indi *Tau Ceti *Omicron Eridani *70 Ophiuchi *Alpha Aquilae (Altair) *Sigma Draconis (Alsafi) *Galantis (HR5568) *Eta Cassiopeiae (Archird) *Delta Pavonis *Xi Bootis (Mavri) *Bounty (Gliese 581) *Excaliber (HR222) *107 Piscium (Piscium) *Beta Hydri *Mu Cassiopeiae *Formalhaut *Vega *Chi Draconis *Zeta Tucanae *Chi Orionis *Gamma Leporis *Delta Eridani (Rana) *Groombridge 1830 *Alpha Mensae *Pollux *Beta Virginis (Zavijava) *Mori (HR637) *Gamma Serpentis *Arcturus *Lambda Serpentis *Gamma Virginis (Porrima) *Zeta Reticuli *Rho Concri (Liberty) *Tashida (HR6094) *Alpha Aurigae (Capella) *Upsilon Andromedae *Beta Aquilae (Alshain) *Gamma Cephei (Errai) *Tau Eridani *18 Scorpii *47 Ursae Majoris (Infinity) *Eta Cephei *72 Herculis *Psi Serpentis *Alpha Corvi *Hera (Alpha Cephei) *Mu Arae 'Vitality Rating' The UNC assigns "Vitality Ratings" to every star system under their control. These ratings illustrate how important a single star system is to the UNC, basically sorting out how expendable a system may or may not be. The ratings scale goes from UNCVL-1 to UNCVL-5. The scale was invented and put into use only several years after the beginning of the Insurrection to judge which systems the UNC could afford to temporarily leave to the rebels or which to immediately defend to the last soldier and ship. It held the same basic meaning throughout the EMPIRE Campaign and the Factions War, however with the threat of the Exohumans the scale has taken on new meaning, as the Exohuman military is extremely powerful and has already proved enough to almost force the UNC out of its own home system. *UNCVL-1: Lowest level of vitality. Systems under this rating are deemed to be useful, but nowhere near important enough tactically to waste large amounts of military assets on. Basically, expendable systems that can be abandoned if overwhelmed or used as bait for enemy forces. (Ex.- Porrima, Mu Cassiopeiae, Rana, Gamma Leporis). *UNCVL-2: Systems under this rating are still low on the chart, however they are never to be considered bait for enemy forces. If overwhelmed, these systems are possible to be abandoned for a later retaking, or left to slow the enemy's advance, however if it is at all possible to keep a level 2 system then they will usually be fought over, although the UNC will not waste large amounts of defenses on them. (Ex.- Excaliber, 18 Scorpii, Tashida, 70 Ophiuchi). *UNCVL-3: Medium importance to the UNC, systems on a level 3 rating are usually producers of moderate resources such as food or raw supplies. Under heavy enemy attack, they will normally see a moderate sized defense force to protect them and the force can be commanded to defend until the fight becomes tactically unsound to continue. These systems will usually have quite significant defenses already stationed throughout the region for constant patrol, as well as permanent shipyards or anti-matter production facilities. (Ex.- Omicron Eridani, Formalhaut, Arcturus, Pollux). *UNCVL-4: The second highest rating, systems under level 4 are considered highly important to the UNC. Usually having 1-2 whole fleets and multiple shipyards and production facilities stationed there. L4 systems under enemy assault will be given top priority and can be reinforced for months on end to keep it firmly in UNC hands. These systems are to be defended until victory becomes too pyhrric to continue, and even then consideration will still be given to keep it in UNC power. (Ex.- 72 Herculis, Alpha Aquilae, Delta Pavonis, Infinity). *UNCVL-5: The highest possible level of vitality for a UNC star system, level 5 is reserved for systems that are unquestionably important and are to be defended to the last soldier and ship. Even if the battle starts to go in the enemy's favor, level 5 systems will still be reinforced at all attempts, and will be fought over either until the system is firmly back in UNC hands, or the military can simply not afford to expend any more resources on protecting the system. Level 5 systems will normally station several fleets at a single colony or nexus point along with massive production facilities, shipyards, and will have extremely large potentials for food supply to the military and civilian population. Level 5 systems can also be home to important UNC governmental or defense installations, or bases for entire branches of the UNMC. (Ex.- Sol, Zeta Reticuli, Mavri, Alpha Corvi). Category:Contention: Locations